Another Story
by xx It was Her xx
Summary: The story of Megan, Bella's sister, her view on Edward's leaving, their wedding and her own tragic love life. Very emotional story, I'm new to this, please give me a chance.xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**First off, I would like to thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

**I am not going to pretend that I am an amazing writer because I'm not. I love to read more than I do write.**

**Writing is not my best subject in school and my spelling and grammar have always been under question. I will check and double check both my grammar and spelling, but I can not promise that it will be perfect.**

**I am open for guidance and any ideas you may have when it comes to improving the storyline or anything else, for that matter.**

**The storyline is very emotional and sad in places. The idea for this story came to me when I was listening to music in the back of the car. When you read the full story you'll probably think, "what kind of music was she listening to?" I know, it will be depressing, this is your warning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, please don't sue me! Some lines are taken from other movies as well, I don't own them either.**

**So here it is, hope its better than my first fic xoxo**

* * *

When I first got the invitation to Bella and Edward's wedding, I was so happy for them. Bella had been through so much in her life, she deserved happiness.

I am Megan Swan, 23 and 5 years older than Bella. 18 might seem a bit young to be married, but not for Bella. She has always been so mature for her age. After our mother, Renee, left our father Charlie when Bella was only 4 and I was 9, Bella grew up very quickly.

You see, Renee is the exact opposite of Bella, she's unreliable, unpredictable and immature. I love her to death, but that's the truth.

I tried my best to look after Bella, she was such a sweet little girl with big doe eyes and long, wavy chocolate brown hair that you couldn't help but want to protect her. By the time I was 12 and Bella was 7, I did all the cooking and cleaning, and Bella, bless her, did everything in her power to help.

When I was 18, I moved away to college in New York with my boyfriend, Jack. I felt guilty for leaving Bella and my mother on their own, but Bella assured me that she would manage and promised to call me if it got too much. So I left on the plane, and came back every few months to check up on poor Bella and my crazy mother.

Just after my 23 birthday, I was working as a middle school teacher in New York when I got a call from Bella to say she was moving to Forks with my Dad. I knew how much she hated Forks and offered for her to stay with Jack and I in our apartment, but she had already made up her mind, and she's the most stubborn person I know.

I called her regularly after she moved to Forks and when I found out she had a boyfriend, I literally screamed down the phone….

* * *

_Flashback_

"_AHHHHHHHH! OH my God! Is he cute! What's his name? How old is he? Is he good to you? Does he make you happy?"_

"_Megan, for god's sake, calm down! To answer your questions in order, yes he's better than cute, his name is Edward Cullen, he's the same age as me, 17, he is very good to me and treats me like I'm made of glass, and I've never been more happy in my life."_

_It took me and minute to digest this._

_My litter sister is growing up! It's bittersweet in a way, she's a beautiful young woman now, but I also fell like I'm loosing that little girl with the big doe eyes and the long wavy hair._

"_Hello? Megan? Are you there?"_

"_Yes sorry. I was having a big sister minute. Bella does he really make you happy?"_

"_Yes, he really does, he's everything to me."_

"_Then don't let him go" I say, but my voice cracked._

"_Believe me I won't"._

_End of flashback_

* * *

I was so proud of her, but at the same time, I wanted to protect her from getting hurt. She trusted people so much, and the way she talked about this Edward, I knee she was head over heels for him, and if he hurt her, I'm not sure she'd be able to get over him.

So that September when I got a phone call from my Father I was absolutely outraged…

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey dad! What's up?"_

"_Megan, I need a favour. I need you to come down here for a while, I'm not sure how long but at least a week. Please, I don't know what to do!"_

"_Hold on, dad, what happened? Is it Bella?"_

_"Yes, it's Bella. He left her Megan. Left her lying in the middle of the woods. And now she's just lifeless. Walking around like a zombie. She has nightmares every night and wakes up screaming bloody murder. I don't know what to do, Meg. She needs you."_

"_Of course, I'll phone work, say there has been a family emergency and I'll get the first flight to Seattle. Can you pick me up from the airport?"_

"Sure, phone me as soon as you land. And thanks for doing this Megan. I know you're busy enough as it is with Jack and work."

"_She's my little sister, dad, of course I'll do anything to help her"_

_I landed in Seattle the next morning, Bella didn't know I was coming._

_When I saw her at the house my heart melted for her._

_She was pale, really pale, and looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. She was far too skinny and look so malnourished. Like a ghost, like a vampire._

"_Oh Bella!"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

From then on, I cursed Edward Cullen to the fiery pits of hell, and I hadn't even met him. He hurt my little sister, I didn't need anymore reason.

I stayed with Bella for a week and during that time she started going up to the reservation at La Push to see Jacob Black, the Blacks are friends of Charlie and I'm still in touch with his sisters Rachel and Rebecca. He seemed to be cheering her up, and she was starting to eat again, so I left for New York and told her to call me to talk about anything, even the smallest thing.

In March, I got another frantic phone call from my dad to say that Bella was had left with Alice Cullen, Edward's sister. He didn't know where or why they left or when they'd be back.

Charlie was a wreck, so I decided to go back to Forks until Bella comes back and ask her what the hell she was thinking.

All weekend, Charlie paced the floor and hardly ate anything at all. He was so worried about her, and I think I was about to loose my mind.

This is so unlike Bella. She would never even think of running away and leaving a note to say she was with her ex's sister.

But one question kept floating around in my head.

Why?

Why would she suddenly feel the need to run off without any warning or explanation? Was she in trouble? Drugs drinking and debt were definitely off the table, I knew she was smart enough to stay away from all that business.

Three days after she disappeared, a car pulled up in the driveway and Charlie practically ran out of the house. I was making the dinner so I stayed in the kitchen assuming it was a friend from La Push.

I heard Charlie shouting and thought about going out, then decided to give him privacy with whoever he was talking to then I heard the door open and a boy walked in holding Bella asleep in his arms.

The boy was handsome, to say they least, he had dark eyes and bronze hair and his body was perfectly muscular.

Bella was asleep in his arms, looking exhausted, but otherwise unharmed. He walked right past where I was in the kitchen and upstairs and I heard him go into Bella's bedroom.

Who was this boy that was carrying my baby sister? Was it Edward? Why was Edward here?

The boy came down the stairs a few seconds later where he was greeted by a very pissed off Charlie

"Just who do you think you are? Leaving my baby girl lying in the woods, all alone? Why are you here now? Hmm?"

I decided it was mine turn to ask the questions then.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely "I'm assuming you're Edward?"

He looked at me then and I saw into his eyes. But these weren't the eyes of a typical 18 year old boy. These were the eyes of an old, grieving soul. They were full of pain and worry and guilt. It was almost painful to look at him.

"Yes, that's me, and you are?"

"Megan, Bella's older sister." I could see my father was about to interrupt us, so I stopped him. "Dad, you've already had your say, why don't you let me deal with this?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy, but I gave him a pleading look and he obliged.

"I'll give you five minutes, then you're out, you here me?" he said, directly at Edward.

"Of course, Sir."

I couldn't help but notice how polite and sincere he seemed.

Charlie look like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it and walked away to give us some privacy.

I looked away from Edward's dark, golden eyes and started by saying, " You really hurt her, you know."

He looked like he was in even more pain than before now. His soul seemed so tortured and pained. "I know and I can never forgive myself for doing that to her, but I will spent the rest of my life trying to prove myself worthy of her."

His words surprised me. This was not what I expected. It was hard, now to curse him to the fiery pits of hell when something was so obvious.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am, she means everything to me."

I looked back into his eyes and say nothing but truth and honesty, and I could help but believe him. This boy didn't deserve to go to hell, he seemed about as tortured the last few moths as Bella was.

"Then don't make me regret this decision" I said to him.

"And what decision is that? "He asked

There was a slight pause and I looked into his eyes and said,

"To trust you"

* * *

So what do you think of the 1st chapter? Good intro? Now, See that little review button? Yes, that one! Click on it! Now! PM for any questions or anything at all

Thanks for reading, love you all!

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone! I am in such a depressing mood because I have to go back to school in a few days! NOOO! Maybe that's why I came up with this storyline, and I will warn you before like I warned you again, I think it is a very optimistic ending (that's the best word I can come up with) but you may not agree with me.

Oh and one more thing… 1 review?! Come on! Even my first dreadful story did better than that! Please leave a little review? It won't cost you anything, remember, good manners cost nothing, but are worth a fortune! Take a leaf out of Edward's book! And tell your friends! Lol

Here is the new chapter!

* * *

xoxoxoxoxo

After my little talk with Edward, I stayed a few extra days to make sure Bella was okay. At first, it was obvious there was a lot of tension between them, but as the days went past, it faded and it became more and more clear they were very deeply in love with each other.

I paid special attention to the way Edward treated Bella, to make sure he wouldn't break his promise never to hurt her.

The way he looked at her fascinated me.

It was like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Of course, Bella was beautiful and any man would be lucky to have her, but I couldn't help thinking that Jack never looked at me like that.

Jack and I were going through a rough patch at the minute. He was still in New York working in his family's law firm. We had gotten engaged a couple of month back, but I didn't tell Bella or either of my parents, due to the current situation.

I was overjoyed when he proposed to me, of course, because I really do love him.

But he wants kids.

We have been trying to get pregnant for about a year now and just a couple of weeks after he proposed, I went to the doctors because I was starting to think it would never happen…

_Flashback_

"_Megan, I'm so sorry but I'm afraid the results have come back and you are unable to have children"_

_End of flashback_

Unable

That word echoed in my mind like a scream in a dark alley.

Unable

I felt like I had failed.

I had failed at being a mother and I had failed Jack. He deserved a family and I couldn't give him it.

When I told him what had happened, he said he was okay with it, he said that it didn't matter and that he loved me.

But I knew he was lying.

I could see right through him, I had known him for the last seven years, and I knew it was only a matter of time.

Time before he told me what he really felt.

And that's why I'm dreading going back to New York tomorrow.

Because I'm scared of what he really thinks.

* * *

Well that was deep! I did warn you, this story is not full of fluff and happiness. I had to get that chapter out of the way, so you know what you're dealing with here. I hope it was written okay and not too heavy for you all, that's why I stopped it there.

Please leave a little review! Or even a PM!

xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, could I talk to you for a minute in your room?" this was my final chance to get this over with, my flight was in the morning.

She looked up from making Charlie's dinner and Edward was leaning on the worktop beside her.

"Sure"

She followed me upstairs into her room and closed her door.

"What is it you want to talk about?" she asked cautiously.

"Bella, please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm worried about you. I really am. I trust you, and I know you are your own person, but I just can't bear to see you hurt again. I'm not trying to poke my nose in your business, I know this is personal. But you're my little sister, Bella. It's my job to protect you."

She smirked slightly, as if at a private joke and said hesitantly, "I know, but really you don't have to worry about me. We've talked it over and we are working through it. We can make it work. You really don't have to worry about me getting hurt again, I promise" she smiled slightly at me.

But that's a hard promise to keep, to promise someone else's actions, and a promise I only wish I could make.

I was silent for a moment and than Bella asked,

"So what's going on with you? How's Jack?"

I sighed, unsure of how much I should tell her.

"Well we actually got engaged a few months ago, I put of telling you and Charlie and Renee because of the current…situation." I said quietly, looking at the floor.

"That's great news! Have you set a date yet?"

"No" I answered, trying to be strong, but my voice cracked.

"What is it Megan? Do you not want this?"

"I looked up at her and replied, " It's nothing, don't worry about it."

She thought for a moment and said, "No, I know this is not nothing, Megan Swan, and you will not leave this room until you tell me what's on your mind"

I smiled slightly. There's the Bella I know

She knows me too well.

We are like twins, we always know when there is something wrong with the other person.

"We're just going through a bit of a rough patch that's all. It will work out fine."

I knew she didn't believe me, but thankfully she let it go and nodded. She headed for the door and stroked my arm comfortingly with her hand and went back downstairs to Edward.

I knew Edward could give her everything she wanted, and that's all I ever asked for, as her sister.

She could go on with him and get married and have kids.

Have a family

And have the life I never can.

**(AN: If only she knew…)**

I'm about to get to get on my flight back to New York.

Back to Jack

Bella and Edward drove me here in Edward's Volvo. I turned round to say good bye to them both.

"Okay, Bella, you know you can call me anytime for anything, right? I'm right here if you need me."

She looked a bit emotional "I know and thanks for everything. For coming here. Twice. I know you hate it here as much as I used to." she smiled at me.

"I don't mind it so much anymore." _It's better here than going back to Jack in New York _I added mentally.

I caught Edward's eye then, and he looked at me almost sympathetically, as if he knew what I was feeling. He smiled at me knowingly and said in his usual polite manner, "It was lovely to meet you Megan, I hope you can come back to visit soon."

"It was great to finally meet you too, Edward." I said, truthfully.

It was time for me to go now.

"Bye guys. I'll call you soon, Bells"

"Bye Meg, see you soon" Bella said as she hugged me.

I turned round, took a deep breath and didn't look back.

I can't look back now.

Don't look back Megan, don't do it

* * *

The next chapter will be longer, I just had to split that in two. the next will be over 1,000 words I promise xoxoxo

I love everyone who bothers to click on my story and look at it, thankyou for giving me a chance!

Now, please show that wonderful support and give me a quikky review

All my love

A


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, I want to thank everyone for even reading this story, (if anyone does!) it means a lot to me.**

**Well this chapter was very hard to write and I hope it isn't too unrealistic or dramatic. There are a couple of clues to where the storyline may go in this chapter, tell me if you find them! Please leave a little review, any criticism is very welcome.**

**Hope you like it **

**xoxo**

The plane landed in New York and Jack just phoned to say he was picking me up in ten minutes. I'm waiting outside the very crowded front doors of the airport in the dirty city air.

That was one of the reasons why I liked Forks, the air was clean and natural. I loved the city, but sometimes I felt claustrophobic here.

Just then, Jack pulled up in his fancy clean black Mercedes.

His family were very wealthy because they owned one of the best law firms in New York. He often tried to buy me expensive gifts, but I told him time after time that I didn't need fancy things and that's not the reason why I love him.

He got out of the car, smiled at me and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"I missed you" he said sadly

"I missed you too" I replied honestly. He was my best friend, he meant the world to me, and I loved him more than anything. It was exactly like I told Bella, we were just going through a rough patch in our relationship.

"How's Bella? Is she okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned. He knew Bella quite well while we still lived in Phoenix with our mother. He always came with me on my visits back to them.

"She's fine. Perfectly safe. All she said was that Edward was in a situation that she had to get him out of." I said, frowning. It was very cryptic, even for Bella.

"You mean that bastard that left her? So what? He just came back?!" he was very fond of Bella, and as protective of Bella as I was.

I sighed, "Yeah it looks like it. I finally got to meet him. I know it sounds stupid, but I think I can trust him. They way he looks at her, you can tell he's in love with her. He's a gentleman and he would do anything for her."

He looked at me as if I had grown two heads.

"You trust him? You trust the monster that left your baby sister in pain for months? So what, now you trust him?" he was obviously getting pretty annoyed and people were starting to look at us.

"Honey, why don't we get in the car and we'll talk about thus at home?"

He took a deep breath to hide his anger and said "sure"

He put my bag in the back of the car for me and climbed into the car next to me.

"So what did I miss when I was away?" I asked

"Not much, I was really busy with work. Oh, and the electric bill came yesterday…" he started talking and I wasn't paying any attention to him, I was daydreaming. Flying really takes it out of me.

"Bella? What do you think?" Jack asked, waking me up from dreamland.

"Sorry, I was thinking, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you want to go out to dinner tonight, the restaurant we went to the night we got engaged?" he smiled at me. He really was trying to make things work out between us.

"Yeah, that'll be great." I said, smiling slightly at him.

He turned back towards the road and started again, "So anyway…."

Half an hour later we were home in our apartment. It was in a nice part of town, very tasteful and glamorous.

"Megan, why don't you freshen up and get ready for tonight? I have to go to the office for an hour I'll be back by six at the latest and then we can go out." This was a regular occurrence, he was constantly needed at the office. It made me wonder what he did while he was at work…

"Sure, of course."

He took my bags inside for me and turned round to kiss me goodbye

"I'll see you in a couple of hours" he murmured against my lips.

"Ok, have fun at the office." I replied and kissed him softly.

He smirked for some unknown reason and replied, almost playfully, "Oh, believe me, I will." and winked at me before walking out the door and back into the car.

What was that all about?

Uhh, I couldn't be bothered trying to figure out his cryptic behaviour now.

I jumped into the shower first and washed my hair and body, trying to get the dirty airplane feel off me. Once I got out of the shower I blow dried my hair and straightened it.

Now, what to wear?

The restaurant that he proposed in was very fancy, just like everything else in his life. I decided on a deep blue dress came to just above my knees and was made of a light material and just my bare legs. It was going into spring time, so it should be okay with my little short black jacket.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door. I went to open it and found Jack outside standing in the rain with a dozen red roses in his hands.

Something my mother told me a long time ago came into my mind...

"Megan, darling, never trust a man who gives you flowers, it's a sign of a guilty consionons"

What did Jack have to be guilty about? Was it about the argument we had about kids? Oh screw this, I'm just overthinking it. It's something my crazy mother told me 10 years ago.

"Megan, darling." He said handing me the flowers and kissing my hands. He can be quite the charmer… when he wants to.

"Thank you" I said, smiling at him and he took my hand led me to the car, and we drove off into the night.

**!IMPORTANT!(A/N) cheesy, I know sorry quys, I have big, big plans for what will happen at the wedding, ;) The story will be written in a strange way from now on, only revealing what truly happens in the second last chapter, but I think that is best for what I have planned. Thank you all so much for bothering to read, if anyone does, please leave a little review, or add me to your alerts. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This took forever to write! Very difficult and long chapter. For anyone who watches the Big Bang Theory, you might recognize a character or two here ;).**

* * *

I opened the door in Lucy's apartment, home from the supermarket and pick up the mail.

Bill

Bill

Flyer

Bill

And… what the hell is that?

It was addressed to mine and Jacks apartment, but it must have been redirected here, since mo one lives there now.

It was a very crisp, clean white envelope addressed to me, the kind that could only be a Christmas card, or something very formal. The font was very regal and fancy. My curiosity not able to stand it anymore, I carefully opened the envelope, not wanting to rip it.

OH MY GOD

_Miss Megan Swan, We would like to invite yourself and Mr. Jack Hawkins to the wedding of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen in the town of Forks at five pm on August thirteenth._

_We hope you can make it and please RSVP….._

BELLA IS GETTING MARRIED!

I actually let out a girly squeal and jumped up and down

"Megan, what's wrong what is it?" Lucy asked, popping her head round the door.

"Come and look! Look at this!" I said, waving the piece of paper in front of her face.

She ran over and snatched the paper from my hands and two seconds later she squealed and jumped up and down like I had done moments ago.

"OH MY GOD! I cant believe Bella's getting married!" Lucy had been my best friend since back in Phoenix, so she knew Bella a little since she was around a lot.

"I know! She's so young, but you know her, once she's made up her mind, no one can talk her out of it." I said with a sigh.

Lucy could tell there was something, she knew me too well.

"What's the matter? Is there something I'm missing?" she asked worriedly.

"No, no," I assured her," I just feel like she's all grown up now, like this is it, that I'm loosing her forever." I admitted quietly.

"Aww, Megs," Lucy murmured, wrapping her arms around me. "It's going to be ok. Bella will be fine, and you won't loose her. Sure, she's probably gonna move out of Forks and go to college or whatever, but you can visit, plus they have these amazing things these days called phones." She whispered to me, trying to make me feel better.

I sighed, pulled away from the hug, saying, "I know all that, I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, you know? And you just know something bad is going to happen. I just… I feel like I have failed her. I can't explain it right, but I feel like she missed out on a normal childhood or something. I can't put my finger on it, but I just feel like she's grown up so fast"

"Well she has always been very old for her age. But it's Bella we're talking about here, she's a survivor, she'll be okay."

I sighed again, "I know, I guess I'm just being silly aren't I? Well let's go watch a movie and we can order pizza or something. I think I need a girl's night."

"Eeeeeeek! Yay! I love girls' nights! Okay, you go pick the dvd, I'll order pizza and get the ice-cream!"

I looked at her, pretending to glare, "Ben and Jerry's cookie dough?"

She looked at me innocently, "Of course, what else? It is a girl's night after all…" she said, winking at me and going into the kitchen.

Thank God I had a friend like her.

* * *

My alarm went off at five in the morning. "Uhh!" I mumbled, turning it off and jumping out of bed.

Bella is getting married a week today and I have to been the airport to leave for Forks in a hour. I jump in the quickly jump in the shower and get dressed and ready to go at lightning speed before getting into a taxi to go to the airport.

After getting my bags checked in, I go to a coffee shop and have some breakfast. It tastes so good because I'm so hungry. I stay in the coffee shop, reading a murder mystery, another thing Bella and I have in common, but our reading materials vary.

My flight is called and I go to the terminal and onto the plane.

I don't like flying, actually, I hate it. It scares the shit out of me. I only do it when absolutely necessary, and going to my sisters wedding definitely counts as necessary.

One I got my seat, I was just putting my earplugs in when a girl about my age came up and said, "Hey, I'm going to be sitting next to you. And I apologize in advance, cuz I'm really not good with flying. I'm Penny by the way." and sat down next to me.

Was that normal? People sitting next to you on planes didn't usually introduce themselves.

"It's totally fine, I'm the same."

"So you coming home from a holiday? Business trip or something?" She asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"I'm actually going to my sisters wedding at the weekend. I'm flying down early to spend time with her. What about you?"

"Aww that's nice! I'm actually going to meet my boyfriend, Leonard, he's a scientist. He's doing an experiment or research or something and I really missed him so I thought I'd surprise him." She said this and her eyes glazed over dreamily.

I bet she didn't have a clue what he was actually doing, but she just went along with it anyway.

She must really be in love with him.

I remember how it felt to be in love…

Stop, don't think like that! That was your past, you need to leave to behind!

I keep telling myself these things, but it doesn't make me want to break down any less.

The take off was awful, Penny and I even held hands and closed our eyes, then giggled together when we got into the air.

We chatted a little for the rest of the flight, and when we weren't talking I continued to read my murder mystery novel.

I heard the pilot announce that we were landing shortly and thought about waking Penny up… but then she would be awake for the landing, the worst part of the flight we had agreed earlier. But if I didn't wake her up now, and she woke up just in the middle of landing she would probably freak out of have a heart attack or something.

I decided to wake her up, and gentle tapped the arm saying, "Penny, wake up. We're about to land."

She stirred a little, saying with a moan, "No Sheldon, sweetie. Go back to bed. There aren't any aliens coming to take you back to your home planet."

What the hell?

Who is Sheldon?

"Ehh Penny? Are you feeling okay?" I asked, tapping her arm again.

Her eyes opened immediately

"Shit! Bella! You scared me!"

"Sorry. I woke you up 'cus we're landing. And, who's Sheldon?"

She stretched her neck back with a moan, "He's my boyfriend's psycho roommate. Long story…"

"Ok…"

After landing, I went to get my bag. One of the last ones to come off the plane, typical!

I walked to the front of the airport where Charlie was supposed to pick me up, that's when I saw Bella.

"Bella?" I called and she turned around with a grin on her face, matching mine. And then mine faded… "What are you doing here? Are you alone? Bella, you know you shouldn't have driven all the way here alone in that piece of junk-"

"Hey, don't hate the truck! And no, I'm not here alone, or in the truck. Edward is here with me, we took his car. He's just making a call. Here he is now, actually." She said happily and I turned around to where she was looking and saw him, right enough, walking towards us.

He was exactly as I remember him. Tall, pale, handsome, and young.

"Hello again, Megan. It's nice to see you again, under better circumstances this time." He greeted me, as polite as ever.

"It's good to see you to. I hope you've been taking good care of my sister." I said with a raised eyebrow. Of course I still trusted him, I just wasn't taking chances with Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes, saying "Of course he's been taking good care of me. Now can you just get back to the car? We really need to catch up."

And that worried me. I hadn't told anyone about me and jack except Lucy. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, it was because I didn't want to ruin the happiest place my whole family has ever been in with a bad break-up. I'd wait to tell them, a few months after the wedding when everything has settled down.

"Sure lets go." I replied, turning round to pick up my case again, but Edward already had it. I raised my eyebrow in question, and he raised his in return.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a fine young lady carry her own suitcase?"

I smirked at his old fashioned good manners and replied, "I very modern one. It's good to see manners aren't totally going down the drain these days."

We walked to his car and got in before the questions started.

* * *

**Thanks for reading xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big thank you to **_**See You Next Thursday**_** for the review, and to the people who put this story in their alerts. I don't get a lot of readers, and it means so much to know people actually like my story.**

**Okay, I started to write this like months ago but my laptop broke and then my mum and I phoned where I got it and the manufacturer (dell) turns out it happens to most people who have the same model of computer and they were able to replace the main engine thing for free since it was their fault and I only had it a year and a half. Yay!**

**I know only a few people read my story, (except my very good friend under the pen name ****JJ the Mordred Lover)**** but that's not the reason I write. I write to vent emotions, not to become famous and have millions of people read my story, but I do hope someone out there will enjoy it.**

* * *

All the way back to Forks, Bella asked me about work and my friends and Jack. She wasn't being insensitive or anything, but the when she was looking at me in the mirror, I she knew that something was wrong.

Edward kept shooting me worried glances too, but he kept the friendly conversation going.

We arrived at Charlie's house in the early evening time and Edward, of course, helped me with my bags and politely left for home, since Charlie wasn't on the best of terms with him after what happened in September.

Bella and I made dinner and Charlie came in from watching baseball to eat together. For once, it wasn't silent around Charlie.

"So how's work?" he asked

"It's good. I'm actually thinking about a job in a high school." I admitted. I saw it in the web the other day, I had the qualifications for it and it was better money.

Why not?

I can think of a reason...

He stopped eating at looked at me suspiciously. "I thought you loved working with younger kids. Why the change of heart?"

That was another reason for my job change. My current job reminded me too much of… my current situation.

"I don't know, I guess change is a good thing."

"Oh." Was all he said and went back to his food.

All through this exchange, Bella was looking at me with curious eyes, the same way she was in the car.

Now I felt guilty. I was planning to save this for the after the wedding, but that would be rude and too short notice.

"The job is in Scotland." I admitted looking down.

I heard two forks drop onto the plates. That's not good… how am I going to explain this without telling them everything.

"What!?" my father said, furious. I knew this would happen, and I had to tell him sooner or later.

I sighed, "Dad, I need a fresh start. Something different. So I saw the job the other day, the money is way better and the contract is for five years. It's not that long, if I don't like it I can come back after that time."

"But what about Jack? You're engaged! His company is here, so he certainly won't go over there, even if it's for you. And that long a distance relationship isn't going to last for long!" he was really angry. I knew why, I was moving away and Bella was getting married. He felt like he was losing both of us.

"We aren't together anymore." I said quietly, still looking down.

Now_ that _finally got a reaction out of Bella. She had sat there, watching us until now.

"What? But you were so in love with him…"

"I was. _Was._ As in the past tense. Not all stories have a happy ending. I don't want to ruin this for all of us, this family is as happy as it's ever been. I just need a fresh start."

I looked up at both of them saying, "I'm so sorry I upset you, I was planning to tell you after the wedding. I'm sorry." They looked at me disbelieving.

"I need some air." I said, getting up and practically sprinting to the back door. After I was out in the cool night air, the hot tears that I had been holding up since I got off the plane came streaming down my place.

Why did I have to tell them?

Why did I have to ruin this happy time?

A deep sob ripped from my chest and I slid down the wall that I was leaning against.

A couple of minutes later, I heard the back door open and Bella came out and sat down beside me. She didn't ask any questions, she just put her arm around my shoulder while I cried.

After what seemed like an eternity, I stopped and looked up at her saying, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault you didn't do anything wrong."

"Of course I did! I ruined your happiness! I should have waited to tell you!"

"I'm glad you told us now. You know what dad's like, he didn't let Edward into the house for months after…. What happened. He just needs time. And you certainly didn't ruin my happiness, but I just wish I could give some of that to you." I looked up into her eyes and felt like_ I_ was the younger one, and Bella was the older, more mature one supporting me.

"When did you get so old and wise?" I asked with a sad smile.

"I've been getting that a lot recently." She said with a sigh.

"What do you mean? Is there something bothering you?" I asked, getting worried she was having second thoughts about the wedding.

"No, no it's just that…" sigh " How do I put this? I feel like I'm a middle-aged woman trying to get through with life. Not in a bad way, I love my life. I love my family and my soon-to-be family. But sometimes… it's hard to let things go. To compromise. I guess that's what love is about. But then when you thing everything in your life is perfect, something happens and suddenly it's a mess again. I know what I want, but I'm only starting to realize what I have to give up to get it. I know it will be worth it in the end, but it's just had, you know? And then I remember that I'm just a normal eighteen year old girl!" wow… I guess she didn't have a lot of close girl friends she could talk to.

"Is this about the wedding? Do you want to… postpone it?" I asked, knowing this could be very delicate work.

"What? No, of course not! I'm sure about Edward, that much I know. I want the rest of my life with him but… there's a lot of compromising."

She sounded like she was giving up her life for this guy… I didn't know what to tell her.

"Look, I know this is between you and Edward, but I believe that if you make it through all the compromising and life shit, then your made for each other. And you two have done a million times better at dealing with you problems than the average couple your age."

She looked at me with big red eyes, tears threatening to spill over. "You really think so?"

I smiled gently, putting my arm around her shoulder " I know so."

She laid her head on my shoulder and we just sat there, in silence. I missed her. I missed...us.

I missed me.


End file.
